Breathe
by colombe.de.pluie
Summary: chapter 2 is here. Sorry for the delay ! (it's a S/J story)
1. Default Chapter

****

Stargate : Holidays. Sam misses Jack.

Season : no matter. But Daniel is dead.

Genre : romance S/J (a very little bit of J/D)

G

Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.

****

Debriefing room

Hammond : ok then, SG1 you're in holidays for two weeks now.

Jack : at last ! Well thanks general.

Teal'c : general, I'd like to come back on my planet for this period.

General : sure Teal'c.

The Jaffa nodded.

The team saluted the general and left the room.

------------------------

Jack : so Carter ? What will you do ? Stay in your lab as usual ?

Sam, smiling : yes sir. 

Jack : I don't need to ask you for coming fishing with me, I already know the answer. So well… have fun with your machines. See you in two weeks.

Sam : thanks sir. Have fun too. 

Jack : I will, count on it. Teal'c, say hello to your family for us.

Teal'c : I'll do it colonel O'Neill. And good luck…

Jack to Carter : why is he looking at me like that ?

She smiled and left them.

--------------------------

****

3 days later.

Sam's lab.

Sam heard footsteps coming near her lab. She first believed that it would be Jack but she sighed remembering that he was gone.

Janet : hi there.

Sam : oh Janet. Hi.

Janet : do I disturb you ?

Sam : no. don't worry. I was to take a pause. 

Janet : what do you think of watching a movie ?

Sam : sounds good.

---------------------

****

TV room. 

Janet walked towards the TV. She read : 'Warning : the TV set is out of order. Sorry for that. It'll be repaired ASAP.'

Janet : damn it ! 

Sam : what ?

Janet : TV's out of order.

Sam : oh.

Janet : wanna drink and talk with a friend ?

Sam : yeah. What do you want to drink ? There's water or coke or peach juice.

Janet : peach juice. Thanks.

Sam : aye doctor.

Janet : so how are your experiences ?

Sam : it works. 

Janet : and…

Sam : I don't want to talk about that.

Janet looked surprised. It was the first time that Sam refused to talk about science.

Janet : oh. Are you ok ?

Sam : yeah why ?

Janet : Sam, listen, why don't you take some time off ?

Sam, against all odds : I'd like.

Janet, surprised : so what's the problem ?

Sam : what do you do when you're free ?

Janet : oh, most of the time, I'll leave the town with Cassie. We pass the time talking, walking, laughing together.

Sam sighed.

Sam : that's it. I don't know what to do.

Janet : why don't you visit your brother ?

Sam : I… look Janet, don't think that I'm egoism or whatever but each time I go there, I'm depressed.

Janet : why ?

Sam : because he has what I've let passing by me. What I'll never have.

Janet knew what she was talking about but wanted to hear it from her.

Sam : I mean, he's got someone who loves him and he loves his wife. He's got beautiful children. 

Janet : I see. Sam… sure, you don't have children, for the moment but you have someone you love and who loves in return. You're just to stubborn to admit it.

Sam :…

Janet, smiling : well, it's a good start. At least you do not deny it. Why don't you join him ?

Sam : Janet… I cant' do that.

Janet : and why not ? For crying out lout Sam !

Sam : I… the regs…, the general Hammond…

Janet : please Sam. When you've engaged in the army, it wasn't for destroying your life. You've done more for the army than for yourself. When will you be aware that you're allowed to be happy. I know that officially you're not allowed to love the colonel. But tell me what is official here ?

Sam couldn't help but smile : Janet, it's not the same thing.

Janet : I know. I just want you to be happy. You deserve it. 

Sam : and what if it doesn't work ?

Janet : first of all, it will work because you're made for each other and second, you'll regret if you don't do it. I know what I'm talking about believe me.

Sam : Janet ?

Janet : Daniel's gone Sam. For ever. Don't do the same mistake as I've done. Sam, no second guessing, stop pretending. 

Seeing the tears in Janet's eyes, Sam stood up and hugged her.

Sam : I'm so sorry Janet. For Daniel and you. For not having being there to help you.

Janet : you were there. But now, don't let this chance passes by you.

Sam : thanks. Janet, I'll be there if you need…

Janet : I know. Thank you. hey Sam ! 

Sam : yeah ?

Janet : don't forget a plan to go there.

Sam, smiling nervously : yeah thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N : sorry it took so long for updating but I got problems with my fics' files so I have to write it another time. I've done another following but I can't open it. 

So I've written a new... I hope that you'll like it. 

And, I've not watched season 6 so just say that it's after Meridian.

English is still not my mother tongue so sorry for the mistakes 

**__**

Thanks for the review.

CHAPTER 1 : Sam missed Jack and will join him in his chalet.

******

Sam entered into Daniel's lab and sighed. She took the plan and left the room quickly.

--------

She was now driving for almost half an hour. Thinking. Thinking about Daniel.

All of his remains. It was so hard. He was like a brother for her, a kind of confident. He understood her passion for sciences and understood her most of the time. 

In a way he was like her. He was sensible while working in a hard job.

And even if they have so much common points she has always seen him like a brother. She couldn't think of him in another way. 

He was really a great man, comprehensive, nice, intelligent, handsome but he wasn't him. He wasn't Jack. 

At first she hadn't really understood her feelings for Jack.

Like Daniel had said to her when he wasn't really himself, she had never knew love. 

But thinking of Jack made her so secure, so alive. She just felt a new beat in her heart. Faster when he was around. Slower when he was elsewhere. Almost stopped when he was in danger. 

She didn't know how to tell him her fears of confessing something that she didn't really understand. But her eyes... yeah.. her eyes would tell him the truth. And in his eyes she would find the strength and the truth she needs to hang on.

She loved all in him. 

No matter that he didn't love the sciences like she did. He had always respected and trusted her. He had always put his life in first line for saving her. It was her turn now. It was her turn to put herself on the first line. 

She loved him because he was him. 

Because he could lay down beside her, he could stand up to her without making her feeling uncomfortable. 

She wasn't afraid when he was with her. She doesn't want a man to be her twin, who would be like a shadow on the ground. 

She loves him because he trusted her enough to cry on her shoulder and she trusted him to do the same. 

He hadn't judged her because she has cried sometimes. He could be soft and strong, he was tender with her, tough in fight.

She loved him for all those reasons and for no reasons. She loved him beyond the reason.

*****

She finally arrived to the place. She stopped her car and get out of it. She looked her reflection in the window, moved her hair and smiled. A very little smile. 

She turned and observed the surroundings. 

She smiled understanding why he loved this place so much.

She moved some steps forward and stopped. She looked around again. Nothing around the lake. She took some seconds to admire the view. The sun was dazzling on the water. She turned and walked to his chalet. 

She took a deep breathe and knocked on his door. Again. Nothing.

She released her breathe. She waited some seconds which looked like hours for her and walked back to her car.

« Hey ! » she heard coming from the wood.

She turned back to see her CO walking in her direction.

« Carter ? » he asked surprised.

« hey. » she replied with a small smile.

« NO ! Carter ! I don't want to hear a sound coming out of your mouth. I am here for nobody. No Tokra ! No Thor No... » 

He stopped seeing her smile.

« okay... so what is it this time ? » he asked given up to her.

She stayed silent.

« come on Carter, you can talk » he said sounded a bit exasperated.

She smiled again

« thanks sir. There's nothing happening in the base right now. Uh... at least, I hope. »

« so what ? »

She lowered her head searching for the right words to say.

« Carter ? something's wrong with you ? you're okay ? » he asked with real concern in his eyes.

She raised her head and found what she was looking for. 

She smiled.

« No. Nothing is wrong when I am with you. » she replied without taking off her eyes of his.

He stayed silent for a moment not knowing how to react in face of her words.

« Sam ? » he asked in a breathe.

« you've got to help me » she whispered.

« what's wrong ? »

« I... I have never felt that before. I don't know how I have to act. All I know is that I can't stay that way anymore. I am sorry. »

In a way I know my heart is waking up

As all the walls come tumbling down

Closer than I've ever felt before

She saw his looks. He looked at her, waiting for her. She breathed and went on.

« Do you... Do you still think what you said to Anise with the Zarta'c ? » she asked her voice full of emotion.

« I do. » he said softly.

« And do you think we could come back on the my stupid idea ? » she asked through some tears and smile.

« you have had a lot of stupid idea Sam. » he replied in a smile. « be more precise »

She smiled lowering her head on the side.

« the stupidest idea I've ever had. To ask you to do as if nothing has happened. Do you think we could come back on that ? »

« And do as if it had happened ? »

« yeah. » she whispered.

« why ? »

She raised her head, wiped her head and looked inside his eyes.

« because I'm in love with you » she said with a voice as steady as possible.

He stopped smiling and took her hands in his. He felt her trembling.

And I can feel you breathe, just watching over me

And suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing else to prove, baby, all we need is just to be

He caressed her cheek softly. She closed her eyes and felt his lips on her eye. And on the other. She shivered and felt his lips on her nose. She smiled.

He was looking her tenderly. And on her lips.

His kiss was so passionate and so tender.

He led her to the edge of the lake and they sat on the old landing stage. 

He hugged her tightly in his arms.

__

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze 

When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms

The whole world just fades away, the only thing 

I hear is the beating of your heart.

« I love you Sam. » he whispered as the night was falling down on the lake.

I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being with you gets me that way....

THE END


End file.
